Go On
by Sqully
Summary: carby, just a short and sweet story of revelations, no drama, just cuteness, a second chapter if ya'll review


_Go on go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on echo..._

I've never felt this way about another person before, this need, this desire. A desire I think is mutual, well at least I hope it is. The way I wait for him when I get off before him or he worked a shift for someone; I just can't stand being away from him. Though, I would never admit that to him, or anyone else for that matter, except maybe Susan. I wish he was home right now; I'm pretty lonely. Lost in thought isn't a place I like to stay for very long. I could smoke this cigarette I'm currently twirling between two fingers. But I resist, I don't want to smoke it, but will eventually give in to the craving. I really need to quit, it is a disgusting habit, and really, what kind of example is this for my future patients and kids? Whoa there Nellie, kids? Where the hell did that come from? Scratch the kids' part, slip of the tongue. But as I sat here on my window sill tonight, I realized something that shocked and frightened me at the same time. I love John Carter.

_Hey... yeah..._

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)_

I love John Carter with all my heart. Nor can I or want to stop loving him. I'm suddenly enveloped in a warm bubble. I love him in a way I've never loved anyone else before. With Richard it was different, we were young. He had been so charming, and handsome, and sweet. That didn't last long. We fell out of love; well at least I did, sometimes I wonder if he ever really loved me. The whole cheating thing pretty much sums down his feelings for me. With Luka, there was no love, just a need to be with someone. Then I became attracted to Carter, realizing Luka wasn't over the death of his wife and kids. He wasn't ready to commit to another person, and frankly neither was I. I am now. God I hope he knows that…

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on_

_Yeah..._

Almost home, thank God. This day was way too long, and I sure as hell shouldn't have agreed to cover the last half of Deb's shift. She _so_ owes me. As I'm turning the second to last turn to reach her apartment, I'm hit an overwhelming feeling of anticipation upon seeing my girlfriend. The girl I've been in love with for almost two years. I hope she's still up, it's not that late, but you never know, she looked tired earlier when she left the hospital. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I'm ready to propose to her. But first, I need to find out how she feels about me. Sometimes it is hard to figure out what she's feeling. Unless she willingly tells you, you're screwed. Now I've become more observant the time we've been together, and I can decipher most of her emotions, just not all of them. It is beginning to irk me, so to speak. I hope she will open up to me again; like I want to open up to her.

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)_

The key being inserted into the bottom lock echoes through the otherwise silent apartment catching its occupant off balance. She watched as the knob moved slightly, before the top lock was undone and finally the door is pushed open. He took in the sight of her position, one arm curled around her shins, the other arm resting casually flopped over her knees twirling the still unlit cigarette. Her gaze immediately met his through the darkness; continuing to watch him drop his duffel bag and shed his coat and eventually making his way over to her. Lips touch and a cigarette is abandoned.

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on echo..._

_Guitar's solo Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah..._

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on... go on!_

* * *

Well, what do you think? It was kinda impulsive, not meant to be great, I just really really like this song. Anybody want a second chapter? Review, by all means.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY STORY LINE

-"Breathless" by The Corrs (great song)


End file.
